I Had A Dream
by Half Demon Alchemist
Summary: It's late at night. Edward needs to tell his lover, Roy, something important. Even though Edward has gone through more hardships than most people ever will, that doesn't mean he doesn't have a dream besides restoring Al's body. Edward can have dreams... Edward used to have a dream... He had a dream too. Roy/Ed
1. Into A Nightmare

**Read And Review!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own FMA!**

**Chapter One:**

_Into A Nightmare_

Edward was sitting at the bar, alone. Twirling the glass with the amber liquid inside.

He had lost count of how many glasses he had.

The blonde rested his head on his automail palm, trying to get his head to stop spinning.

His head continued to spin, his eye sight was blurry. But still, Edward could sense the other familiar presence in the room.

"Roy?" The blonde's voice was completely emotionless. Even after all the alcohol.

"Edward? How many glasses have you had?"

"I don't know. But while you're here, I need to tell you something." He paused, making a motion with his left arm to come near him. "Sit down Roy."

Roy sat down at the bar stool, opposite of the one Edward had claimed.

"What did you need to tell me?"

Edward's face was impassive. There was no emotion showing through the mask he was wearing.

"I wanted to tell you that, I had a dream. And I'm not talking about restoring Al's and I's bodies. No, this was a different dream of mine."

The raven haired man seemed cautious to answer, but he did anyway. "What was... your dream...?"

Edward wore a faint smile. But it wasn't a happy smile. It was sad. The smile of remembering something from the distant past, something that wasn't there. Remembering something that would never be there again. His dream.

"My dream? I'll tell you, Mustang. My dream was us. You and me."

The colonel was shocked to say the least... But he couldn't help but wonder... Why had Edward said _had_ a dream instead of _has_ a dream..?

"But my dream became a nightmare. This isn't what I wanted."

"W-what do you mean?"

The teen sighed. "I wanted us to be happy. I wanted us to last forever. That was my dream. I wanted to be yours, and I wanted you to be mine..."

Edward paused. "But I guess not all dreams can come true..."

"Edward? What are you talking about?! All those things are true now! I am... happy. We will... last... forever. You will be mine... and... I will be... yours."

The blonde gave a sad laugh. "Then why did you hesitate so much?"

It sounded like he already knew the answer, but just wanted to see what Roy would say.

"Uh, what are you talking about? I... didn't... hesitate..."

"Don't lie Roy. You've lied to me enough as it is." Edward voice continued to hold no emotion.

"I haven't lied about anything!" Roy desperately tried to defend himself, but to no avail.

"Mustang. I'm not stupid. You damn well know that. You act like I can't see you strolling through the streets with some bimbo hanging on your arm."

Roy was at a loss for words. He didn't mean for the teen to see... really he didn't... but he had a reputation to uphold... He didn't mean to hurt Edward...

"See, you can't even deny it." The same emotionless voice...

Edward stood up, impressively holding himself together considering that, he just drank a lot of strong alcohol and also, for the fact that Roy had just proven his point that Roy was cheating on him.

Edward continued. "I just thought you should know, Mustang... that I had a dream... for us..."

The blonde tried to make his way to the door, but a gloved hand on his wrist stopped him.

"Why?" Roy's voice was somber and quiet.

"Why? That's a stupid question. I'm not just going to be here whenever you want. You either commit to me, or you don't get me. I'm not going to be your fucking boy-toy."

Roy protested pathetically. "But..."

"No buts, Mustang. This has gone on long enough."

He was at the threshold of the door, and without looking back he said over his shoulder.

"I had a dream, Roy. And you crushed it. There's no going back..."

Roy stared at the blonde that was walking away from him, further out of his grasp.

"I had a dream, Roy. And I got over it. Just like I got over you."

The words echoed down the Central streets. Roy didn't try to find the owner of the words.

"I had a dream. And it turned into a nightmare."

**++IMPORTANT!++ ****_Don't like the (kinda) sad ending? Tell me, and I might just make it go longer... Unless you like this ending, then I'll leave it how it is. It's up to you!_**

**Review!**


	2. Seal The Promise

**Disclaimer: I don't own FMA**

**Note: I don't really like this fanfic, so this is it.**

**You said to continue, my dear Payton-chan, so I shall!**

**Chapter Two:**

_Seal The Promise_

Roy didn't know what to do. His dream had just walked out the door, and down the street.

His dream just walked away from him. Out of his grasp.

Yes, he had cheated on Edward, many times. But it wasn't because he didn't love the little blonde alchemist, he did. He did it because of his reputation, as Central's womanizer. He had been selfish, only thinking about himself, and now he had lost Edward.

He had lost his dream.

Why had he hesitated? It was because... he had been... scared. He knew what had been coming. He knew Edward was going to leave him... and frankly, he couldn't blame Edward for it.

Roy had a dream for them... he had wanted them to be happy together, forever...

He should have run after Edward. He should have chased him down, and taken the teen into his arms, promising to change. If Edward came back, he would commit. To Edward and only Edward.

Hell, if Edward came back, he would yell from the rooftops that he was taken by Edward Elric, and only Edward Elric.

He wanted Edward back.

Roy walked quickly to Edward's dorm. He didn't have time to wait and see if Edward would come back to him, he had to make the move himself.

He whammed his fist against the wooden door. Edward answered, and was clearly shocked to find who was on the other side.

Golden eyes quickly narrowed into a cold glare. "What are _you _doing here."

The colonel did not hesitate to respond. "I want you back."

"What did I say? I said I'm not about to be your damn boy-toy and you have to-"

Roy cut him off "Commit, I know. And I am prepared to do just that."

Golden eyes calculated. "Are you serious?"

"Very."

"You are willing to give up your reputation as Central's womanizer... for me?"

A smile graced Roy's face. "Why wouldn't I? You're my dream."

Edward's face had a soft smile. "And you are mine."

Roy moved to close the distance between them. "So, you're willing to live our dream?"

"I always was."

The raven haired man leaned down to Edward's lips. Before their lips met he whispered "I had a dream I wasn't willing to give up."

A soft reply of "Promise?" Came from the short blonde's lips.

Roy didn't respond...

He sealed his promise with a kiss.

_END._

**Sorry for the sucky ending, I kinda just wanted to end it... Haha... anyway, sorry if you didn't like it. **

**Review!**


End file.
